


waking up slow

by lifeisadoozy



Series: dousy song fics [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Feels, Fluff, Song fic, Waking Up, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27975446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeisadoozy/pseuds/lifeisadoozy
Summary: In the moments between sleep and waking up, Daisy thought back to her life since Daniel came into it.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Series: dousy song fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048267
Comments: 10
Kudos: 51





	waking up slow

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Here's another song fic to add onto the series. This time it's "Waking Up Slow" by Gabrielle Aplin. Hope you enjoy!

In the moments where her mind is hazy, between sleep and waking up, Daisy sighed in contentment. The arm over her body felt heavy, but comfortable. She remembered how happy she was last night. It was date night and she chose to order take-out and watch Netflix instead of going out. The dress code was pajamas. It was domestic. And nice. Really nice. 

They ended up talking after the movie, about anything, everything and nothing. She didn’t realize how late it was until he started to yawn. She checked the time and it went pass midnight. As he stood up, she pulled him back down. Daisy told him that he should stay the night, _not in that way_ , just sleep. He was ready to take the couch, but she wouldn’t let him. _There’s a perfectly good Queen-sized bed that’s calling our names, and the couch is really uncomfortable, I’m not joking_. They didn’t do anything other than intertwining themselves together on the bed and falling asleep. 

The sun had risen, and Daisy felt happy. She didn’t think she would ever feel this happy. She remembered that day in Sousa’s office when they first met. She thought that he looked swell. _Gosh she had spent too much time with him_. But she brushed that observation aside, didn’t think that it would go anywhere. Besides, he was supposed to die anyway, getting involved would just break her further. 

Then, he expressed how much he truly cares for SHIELD, that he would die for it, he would follow Hydra deep in the ground if it meant protecting SHIELD and everything it stands for. At that point, she was in awe of him. She thought that maybe they could be friends. If she saved him. If Mack would decide to save him. But then he took off to his doom with no back up. They did end up saving him. So, that’s a plus. 

When they were stuck in that _stupid_ barn, with _stupid_ Nathaniel, jabbing her with _stupid_ needles, Sousa was there with her. Nathaniel thought he was an inhuman too, with Jiaying’s powers. And he was so persistent that they were going home, but she wasn’t hoping for much. The way he went on about Mike Stephens to keep her awake, she was scared. She wanted to run because _damn it, Daniel_ , he was giving her all these feelings and the _stupid_ drugs didn’t help. 

But then he stayed with her. Stayed with the team when he blatantly said that he wanted to stay back in the 70s. Yet, there he was. And she wondered, _why?_ Did he stay because of her? If he did, _why?_ Nevertheless, it felt good. To have a partner. Someone she could count on to have her back. To get her out of messes like the barn incident. She had been lonely as of late. She wasn’t lying when she told Jemma that she wanted her own Fitz. It would be nice, she mused. To have a partner who would always come back for her. Like Sousa did. He could’ve left her, but he didn’t. He made sure she got out. Got home. He carried her with one good leg and a hint of the drug left in his system, for goodness sake. 

So, when she woke up in those time loops, with him eager to help, eager to stay with her, to watch her back, she realized that he’s too good to miss. She has a lot of baggage. Not particularly good at the relationship department either. With Miles, then Ward, and even though Lincoln’s good, he died for her, and the guilt and trauma that came after would forever be ingrained in her. For years, she closed herself off. Didn’t want to put herself out there. Focused on protecting and saving her team, her family, instead. But when Sousa laid it all out for her, reading her like an open book, she stopped running away from him and ran towards him. She ran in blind, not knowing what to expect. And when they kissed in the next loop, she didn’t mind that she ran in blind. She was glad that it came to this. 

Oddly enough, within the 3 months they had been properly dating, (which he took her to a picnic for their first date, a week after her death, after she came back to life) she had told him every little thing about her, and so did he. He told her about his life in the army, during the SSR, SHIELD, Violet, Peggy, everything. She told him about being in an orphanage, moving from foster home to foster home, getting kidnapped into SHIELD, Miles, Ward, Terrigenesis, Jiaying, Hive, Lincoln, the Framework, going to the future where she’s the Destroyer of Worlds, the Kree, Izel, everything. And it shocked her how easy it was to share her burden with him. 

They talked about it all and she told him that she didn’t want to look backwards anymore. The past will always be a part of her. Lincoln will always be a part of her. But she wanted to let go. And she did. So did Daniel. They see each other right there and then, with their hearts open, and nothing else mattered. Both of them felt relaxed, content, extremely happy. 

In the weeks that follow, they spent their nights with each other, out on dates, movies, drive-ins, bars, sometimes in HQ or the Academy as they helped Mack and May build it back up. Those nights, it was gold. She cherished every waking moment with him because she knew what it’s like to let it all pass by. 

So, now, when she looked at him, asleep peacefully in front of her, the sun shone on his back, everything glows. She wouldn’t mind it if this is the sight that she wakes up to every morning. She wouldn’t mind if they’re this domestic every single day of her life. That thought should scare her. It definitely used to. But it’s _Daniel_. It’s _Daniel_ and it felt right. He gave her all of the hallmark, romantic, _I would choose you every time because I love you_ feeling. 

Right then, with that very thought, she felt as though she just had an epiphany. Everything’s clearer now. She loves him. She loves him like the sun came up. Like it’s natural. Inevitable. She loves him and that very thought warms her from inside out. All she wanted to do next is to kiss him awake and tell him she loves him. 

Slowly, his heartbeat picked up, those deep, sparkling eyes opened and stared right back at her. 

“G’morning, sweetheart.” And oh. Oh. If she didn’t know she was already in love with him, that definitely would snap it out of her. 

“I love you.” She blurted. She couldn’t hold it back anymore. It’s the only words that could possibly describe the way she feels whenever he’s involved. 

“You—I—what?” 

“I’m in love with you, Daniel.” She grinned. It’s weird. Not being scared whether he would reciprocate or not. All she knew is that she wanted to tell him, and it didn’t matter if he didn’t say it back. It didn’t. It would be nice. But that’s not the why she said it. Then, his smile grew, if that’s even possible. He looked at her with admiration and wonder. 

“Yeah? That’s good. Because I’m in love with you too, Daisy.” And oh. She caught herself falling all over again. Dork. 

That morning, as the sun rose higher into the sky, she vows to tell him she loves him every morning, every night, and every moment in between. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
